


Senator and Ball Torture

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Gay, Multi, Orgy, Painplay, Please kill m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Julius Caesar's death scene, but instead of stabbing him, all of the senators just step on his cock and balls
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Senator and Ball Torture

**Author's Note:**

> So, no Caesar and Brutus torture? Ight, I'm boutta head out

CINNA: O Caesar,-- 

CAESAR: Hence! wilt thou lift up my cock and balls?

DECIUS BRUTUS: Daddy Caesar--

CAESAR: Doth not Brutus nutless kneel? 

CASCA: Speak, nuts for me! 

_[CASCA first, then the other Conspirators and BRUTUS step on CAESAR'S juicy dick and balls] _

CAESAR: Et tu, Brute! Then cum, Caesar! 

_ [Cums] _

CINNA: Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead! Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets. 

CASSIUS: Some to the common pulpits, and cry out 'Liberty, freedom, and cock and ball torture!' 

BRUTUS: People and senators, be not affrighted; Fly not; stand stiff: his balls' debt is paid.

CASCA: Go to the pulpit, Brutus. 

DECIUS BRUTUS: And Cassius too.


End file.
